buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Becoming, Part Two
"Becoming, Part Two" is episode 22 of season 2 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Summary The two policemen accompany Buffy outside the library as Principal Snyder arrives with more cops. Buffy hopes that Snyder will tell the police that she was not involved in the attack, but he tells the officers that if there is trouble around, Buffy is behind it. To escape being arrested for Kendra's murder, Buffy strikes the cop holding her and flees, becoming a fugitive from the law. Disguised, Buffy finds Xander in the hospital and they enter comatose Willow's room. Cordelia is also there, admitting that she had run away from the fighting to save herself. Buffy learns that Willow may wake up from her coma, but the longer she stays unconscious the less likely her recovery becomes. She also discovers that Giles is missing. Angelus wakes Giles and announces his intention to torture him for information concerning the ritual to awaken Acathla, as well as for the fun of it. The police visit an incredulous Joyce, informing her that Buffy is a wanted fugitive for Kendra's murder. Joyce tries to protest, insisting that there is some mistake. She mentions that Buffy is supposed to be with her friend Willow, and the police tell her that Willow is one of the other victims. They also remind Joyce of Buffy's violent history, and ask Joyce to contact them if she hears from her daughter. Buffy finds Whistler in Giles's apartment and they discuss Angel's reversion to Angelus. He is about to tell her how to stop the demon when Buffy, frustrated, leaves. As she walks down the street, a policeman stops her, recognizing her as the fugitive, when Spike shows up out of nowhere and knocks him out. After a brief fight, he strikes a deal with her: he will help her stop Angelus if she allows him and Drusilla to leave town. Spike explains his motivations thusly: while vampires may love to talk about destroying the world amongst themselves, Spike prefers the world as it is. Moreover, he cannot stand the way Drusilla acts around Angelus. While Buffy is unimpressed by his speech, he reminds her that he is all she has got, and that neither of them can fight both Angelus and Dru alone. Buffy accepts the ceasefire and decides to talk with Spike inside her home, but she is intercepted in the driveway by her mother, who demands to know what is going on. Spike is surprised and amused to discover that Joyce has no idea that Buffy is the Slayer. When Joyce demands to know what is going on, Buffy tries to cover by saying that she and Spike were in a band together. However, the three are attacked by a vampire sent by Angelus to follow Spike, and Joyce watches in shock as Buffy slays the creature. After this display, Buffy is forced to explain her destiny as the Slayer to her mother, who has significant difficulty accepting the truth. In the hospital, Xander tells a comatose Willow that he loves her. She wakes and asks for Oz, who appears in the room. She tells him that her head feels "big" and asks him if it is, in fact, big, and he responds: "No, it's head-sized." Back at the Summers' home, there is an awkward silence between Joyce and Spike. Joyce recognizes him from somewhere and asks him about it. Spike, cheerfully, says she hit him on the head with an axe once, followed by "Get the hell away from my daughter", referring to the first appearance from Spike in "School Hard". Both are very happy when Buffy shows up, getting them out of their silence. Buffy says she'll accept Spike's offer, although she is hesitant to let Dru walk because Dru killed Kendra. Spike expresses surprise and pride that Dru "bagged a Slayer", but then realizes that this is probably not the best thing to say in front of Buffy. He insists that Buffy will get no help from him if Dru is harmed, and she accepts these terms, adding that Drusilla only leaves if Giles survives. Spike leaves the house and in a dramatic argument, Joyce insists Buffy must tell her everything and tries to prevent her from leaving. Buffy tells her mom that she wishes she could be a normal teenager, but that she has to go save the world, again. Joyce tells her daughter not to come back if she leaves the house. Buffy looks shaken, but leaves without hesitation. On her hospital bed, Willow, despite protest from Xander, decides to try the curse again. She sends Oz and Cordelia after her supplies, which had been left in the library after the attack. She sends Xander to tell Buffy her plans, hoping she can stall until the curse is complete. Buffy returns to the library to retrieve Kendra's sword, where she runs into Snyder, who expels her even though he knows that she is not the murderer. She insists that the truth will be revealed, and he points out that the law enforcement authorities in Sunnydale are "deeply stupid". After she leaves, Snyder calls the Mayor with "the good news" of her expulsion. Spike, back in his wheelchair, discovers a frustrated Angelus on the verge of killing Giles, who has withstood extensive torture without revealing his knowledge of the ritual. Spike, who must keep Giles alive so that Buffy will let Dru leave, uses reason to persuade Angelus not to kill Giles. Spike then suggests that Dru play a game; she agrees, and reads Giles's mind to discover his weakness. She finally cajoles the information she wants out of Giles by hypnotizing him, so that she appears as Jenny in his eyes. He reveals that Angelus's blood will awaken Acathla. Buffy returns to Whistler, who tells her Angelus's blood will send both evil beings back to hell. On her way to the mansion, Xander arrives with Willow's message, but decides to tell Buffy that Willow said to "kick his ass" instead. Buffy asks him to free Giles while she deals with Angelus. Chaos reigns inside the mansion as Spike leaves his wheelchair and attacks Angelus, and is subsequently attacked by Drusilla. During the fight, Angelus recovers and removes the sword from Acathla. He and Buffy begins to duel, with Angelus eventually gaining the upper hand. Xander removes Giles and Spike knocks a dismayed Drusilla unconscious and is carrying her from the fray. On his way out, Spike sees Angelus approaching an unarmed Buffy with a sword and believes that Angelus is actually going to kill Buffy. He shrugs, unmoved, and leaves. Angelus notes that Buffy is all alone, with no weapons and no friends. He asks her what is left, and thrusts his sword at her head. Eyes closed, she stops the blade with her hands. She opens up her eyes, and says "me". At the same time, a weak Willow is performing the restoration ritual and falls into a trance. Her friends watch in shock and surprise as she recites perfect Romanian. Spike takes Drusilla by the neck as he drives away in his car. Buffy fights ferociously, and quickly backs Angelus up against the statue just as Willow finally succeeds with her spell; the Orb glows and vanishes, and Buffy watches Angel return. However, the re-ensoulment has come too late. Acathla opens his mouth, and the bright, shining vortex begins to expand outward. Angel hears something behind him, but Buffy reassures him that everything is fine. After a final kiss, Buffy tells Angel to close his eyes. When he complies, she violently stabs Angel through the chest into the vortex. A shocked Angel extends his arm, but no help is coming. Buffy watches as Angel is sucked into hell and the vortex closes behind him, then begins to weep as she realizes everything she has lost. Joyce finds a note on Buffy's bed among clothes that have been strewn everywhere. The Scooby Gang gathers in front of the school, speculating on Buffy's whereabouts. Unbeknownst to them, Buffy is watching from a distance. She turns without hesitation and boards a bus. As the bus leaves, the camera focuses on a road sign which reads, "Now leaving Sunnydale. Come back soon!" Recurring Characters Spike, Drusilla, Oz, Joyce Summers, R. Snyder, Jenny Calendar Music The song "Full of Grace" by Sarah McLachlan is featured in this episode. Quotes and trivia * "The last time I tortured somebody, they didn't even have chainsaws." - Angelus * Xander's big lie (telling Buffy Willow said "Kick his ass" instead of telling Buffy that Willow was trying to recurse Angel) isn't revealed until Season 7's Selfless. * It looks like Spike tries to disable Drusilla with a choke hold which obviously won't work on a vampire because vampire's don't have to breathe. What he's actually doing is breaking her neck. As long as he doesn't decapitate her she'll eventually recover. * While Drusilla is unconscious she's somehow holding on to Spike's shoulder when he carries her away. * Sarah Michelle Gellar and David Boranez practiced with sword fighting instructors and did some of the fighting themselves, but it's clear that the stunt doubles do most if not all of the wide shots. * In Becoming, Part One Darla tells Angel to "Close your eyes" before she sires him. In this episode Buffy tells him the same thing before skewering him and sending him to hell. Angel really should be more careful when beautiful blondes tell him to do things. * The "Grr, Arr" monster says "Oh, I need a hug", the first time a variation was used for Mutant Enemy's production slate. * Buffy is aware that Drusilla killed Kendra. However, she was not present when it happened and anyone who could've told her was unconscious. The only way she could have known is if Xander told her off screen. Category:Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes